It Changes Everything
by bassdrummer
Summary: Oneshot. Freddy Katie. When she's sitting alone he comes over to her. Set at the school dance.


She sat in the corner on the sofa alone taking in the scene slowly. To everyone she was invisible. There in the middle was Zack and Summer………Spring Fling King and Queen. When all Zack was dressed in was an _AC/DC _shirt thrown in with a pair of jeans. Summer on the other hand had something worth a lot. She deserved it. She sat there thinking that she looked stupid when to everyone else who was left whispering……thought she should of won Spring Fling Queen. Then there were the twins dancing together next to Zack and Summer. Maybe Freddy couldn't tae all the girls' offers and ended up dancing with his twin sister Eleni. Katie smiled at how sweet that was. If School of Rock hadn't split up they would be on stage playing but they weren't. If School of Rock was still together she wouldn't have been called names all the time.

Katie Brown, now 15, snapped out of her daydream as she saw bad boy, Freddy Jones walking up to her. Freddy wore a black shirt and a blazer over it with black baggy trousers, chains dangling, gel intact, gorgeous smile and the edge of his trousers ripped. He sat down next to her.

"What are you doing all by yourself?"

Katie shrugged. She didn't know herself. No one asked her to go to the dance. As for Freddy…..Katie guessed he'd come in with 10 girls dangling at his arms. Surprisingly enough Michelle told her he turned them all down and he came in with Eleni….who apparently also turned down all her dates. Why? So that they could all ask her to dance there.

"Well………if I asked you to dance would you?" Freddy held out his hand and Katie looked up at him. She hesitated at first. Then she slowly held out her hand as he took her to the dance floor. Most eyes were on them. On Katie. Then on Freddy.

Eleni smiled at her. She looked like royalty tonight. Katie's long black draped down to the floor slightly. Her hair was pulled up into a messy half ponytail while strands of her hair fell by her face. Her make up was all black but she didn't wear any gloss or anything. She had to be the most beautiful looking even though she didn't think it.

_Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know _

Freddy wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck unsteadily.

_  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out   
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on _

"Why do you look so upset?" Katie shrugged. "What is it? Parents?" Katie nodded looking away from his eyes. She gave into them so easily. "What do they do?"

"They ignore me." Katie whispered.

Freddy smiled. "I think you look really beautiful tonight."

Katie's sad face turned into a smile as she leaned in whispering in his ears. "Thank you." Freddy smiled again looking into her eyes carefully.

_  
Slow change can pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart _

"Do you have fake eyelashes?" Freddy questioned her and Katie looked at him surprised at the sudden question.

"Uuuhhh, no………."

Freddy tilted his head . They didn't really move much, they just danced side to side slowly.

"Close your eyes. I wanna see if they're fake or not?"

Katie laughed. "What Freddy?"

"Come on……..close your eyes. I wanna see."

Katie hesitated. Then closed her eyes.

Freddy smiled and let out a small laugh. He leaned in, Katie's eyes were still shut and he pressed his lips against hers softly.

_  
Don't you forget about me  
Don't don't don't don't  
Don't you forget about me _

Katie's eyes fluttered open. Now definitely all eyes were on her and she felt amazing. Katie closed her eyes again along with Freddy. So this was what it felt like to be loved. Freddy pulled away as Katie rested her head on his shoulder.

_  
Don't you forget about me  
Don't don't don't don't  
Don't you forget about me _

"Thanks Freddy."

Freddy smirked. "So does that mean you'll go out with me?" He whispered into her ear. Katie smiled and nodded.

_  
As you walk on by  
(Will you call my name?)  
When you walk away   
Will you walk on by?  
Will you call my name?_

_

* * *

_Okay...that was a one-shot. Reviews would be great thanks...even flamers I don't mind. Whatever you want. I know this was bad but I hope you all liked it at least a bit.

xxx bassdrummer


End file.
